Shall we study?
by La Carta Esferica
Summary: AU, Simon tries to teach Isabelle, but she has other plans. It doesn't matter, he will find a way to make her study.


**I've been writing a lot of Sizzy later, so I thought, it would be amazing to post a kind of smut one (just as I was asked for) And here we go, I don't really know how it turned out but... well, I'll let you have a look **

"The library?" Isabelle asked incredulously, looking around the room with an expression that was at the same time incredulous and horrified, and suggested that Isabelle had up until now always believed school libraries to be a myth that geeky kids had come up with because they had nothing better to do. Simon was highly amused and quirked a brow at her, grinning.

"Yes. The library," he said in a soft voice, shouldering his bag and sliding a hand onto Isabelle's back to guide her towards one of the large tables in the back. "It's where they keep the books and knowledge. You may have heard of that before."

Isabelle looked less than enthusiastic and shuffled after Simon. "But you said we'd go somewhere cool to study – this isn't cool by anyone's standards."

She didn't bother lowering her voice, so she was immediately shushed by the few students already sitting at the tables, bent over their books. They glared at her and Izzy bit her lip.

Simon grinned and leaned in. "I think it's pretty cool. And we won't have to stay here for long if you're a good girl and actually let me teach you something – unlike the previous times."

He gave Isabelle a 'you know what I mean' look, and she smiled innocently.

Simo was supposed to tutor his girlfriend in English. Isabelle had a quite important test coming up, and her grammar and spelling was still abominable, to say the least. Of course Simon never told her that – Isabellw felt bad enough about her writing skills already; no point in making her feel worse, (well, that, and then there was the possibility that Isabelle would get mad at him). They had tried to start studying three times now – in Isabelle's room every time – and hadn't succeeded to stick to it for more than five minutes even once.

Izzy would lean against Simon, rest her head on his shoulder and start kissing his neck, her hands travelling over his body, successfully distracting him. One thing would lead to the next, and soon, studying was the last thing on anyone's mind.

Which was why Simon had made the decision to bring Isabelle here, where they could study seriously, without any distractions or interruptions. Isabelle seemed to realize this; she was pouting, her arms folded over her chest when she sat down.

"Aw, come on now," Simon whispered, pressing a kiss against her cheek. "I'm a good teacher – this really won't take that long. One more week till the test, and after that, we won't have to worry about it anymore. Okay?"

Isabelle grunted but seemed to agree; she took out her notebook and tossed it onto the table.

Simon gave her an encouraging smile, and took out Isabelle's last essay – which consisted of more red than blue ink. Simon could understand that it looked hopeless to Iz, but Simon had faith in himself and Isabelle, and knew that if she just gave him a chance, he'd be able to help her.

"All right, let's look at this. What's wrong with that word?" Simon pointed.

Isabelle shrugged.

Simon looked at her seriously, not saying a word; just staring until Iz heaved a sigh and sat up in her chair to actually look at the word. She was silent for a moment, then shrugged again. "I guess it's the wrong word. I don't get this, Simon – you know that."

"Okay," Simon said, taking a fresh sheet and putting it down before them. "There's 'their', 'there' and 'they're'. The first one is a possessive pronoun, so it's used to express that something belongs to someone. Like… the football players are holding their balls."

At that, Isabelle snickered and raised a brow at him. Simon grinned and leaned in. "Just made this a whole lot more interesting, didn't I?"

She licked her lips. "This one is the short form of 'they are'. Like, if you want to say that the football players are naked, you can also say they are naked – or they're naked. Okay?"

Isabelle seemed to contemplate this. "Are they completely naked or still wearing their boxers? Or maybe a towel wrapped around their waists?"

Simon sighed.

"Sorry! Just trying to get the image here," Isabelle said, smiling sweetly and giving him those adorable puppy eyes that always made Simon's knees weak.

He looked back at the paper. "And the last one is used to describe a location, like… He was in the locker room before; is he still there?"

Isabelle seemed to actually focus on what he was saying for a moment, and nodded. "Okay, I think I got it. So the one I used in that sentence is wrong because it's supposed to be the one with the apostrophe, right?"

Simon smiled, an oddly proud warmth spreading in his stomach. "Yeah. Exactly. Now the next sentence…"

They managed to make it to the third paragraph without Isabelle complaining. She was starting to yawn and look bored, though, so Simon tried to keep his examples interesting and rewarded Isabelle with chaste kisses whenever she got an answer wrong.

He was about to make Iz rewrite a sentence that was five lines long and didn't make much sense at all, when he felt Isabelle's hand on his thigh. He stopped mid-sentence and turned to look at her, raising a brow – but Izzy only smiled sweetly and looked back down at the paper. She leaned in, resting hee chin on Simon's shoulder.

Simon focused his attention back on tutoring, but Izzy seemed to have other ideas and let her hand wander up Simon's thigh until it almost brushed his crotch. Simon bit his lip, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment before he gave Isabelle a disapproving frown.

"Hmm?" Izzy just asked, her smile turning a little more seductive when she brushed her fingers over Simon's crotch. Simon opened his mouth but then swallowed hard because yeah, his cock was pretty much powerless when confronted with Isabelle's experienced hands, and jumped to attention right away.

"Izzy," Simon murmured again. "What are you doing?"

She slid her hand between Simon's legs, cupping the bulge firmly and massaging it slowly.

The boy sucked in a shaky breath, tightening his hand around the pencil he was holding. "Isabelle."

"Just thought it might be time for a little… study break," she whispered, her warm breath ghosting over Simon's neck. "We can't risk my head suddenly exploding with all the knowledge you're trying to shove into it."

She flicked her tongue out to lick the shell of Simon's ear, breathing into it and making Simon's cock twitch.

Fuck.

Before Simon could protest or jump up and out of reach, Isabelle, being the amazing girl she was, had unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers and had slid her hand into his boxers through the slit in the front. Simon squeezed the pencil so hard that it broke and his legs jerked upwards; knees knocking against the table. The noise caused people to turn around and glare at them.

"Sorry!" Isabelle whispered, and fortunately, everyone turned around again, not paying them any more attention.

Simon stared at Izzy, then gasped softly when Isabelle's hand wrapped around his cock and started stroking him, eyes staring straight into Simon's. And the poor boy couldn't look away. He tried; desperately wanting to look normal and pretend they were still studying, but Isabelle's eyes were dark, with that seductive glint in them, and Simon could only stare at her and try not to moan.

He closed his eyes and bit his fingers when Iz brushed a thumb over the head of his cock firmly, scooping up the bit of pre-come that had gathered there before she resumed the firm stroking from before. Simon swallowed hard, his heart racing when he realized that they could be discovered any second. He looked around almost fearfully, a tiny bit relieved when he saw that everyone else was focused on homework and research, and no one was lurking anywhere near them.

Isabelle's lips were on his neck, leaving soft, wet kisses. When she started sucking and squeezed his cock; giving it that little twist that she knew Simon loved so much, Simon almost came undone. He knew he was close – and at this point, he didn't even care about being discovered anymore. What could they do anyway? Suspend them? He was willing to risk it because this was without a doubt the sexiest thing Isabelle had ever done to him.

And if he was completely honest with himself, he had to admit that the chance of them being seen was kind of what made this so exciting. He licked his dry lips and pressed his forehead against his hands, biting his lip to keep himself from making a sound.

Isabelle's mouth was still pressed to his neck, sucking hard and probably leaving a mark; but when she moved her lips up to his ear and sucked his earlobe into her mouth and bit it, Simon's hips jerked up and he came with a soft moan that he just couldn't hold back.

Fortunately for them, no one seemed to hear it. When he'd coated Isabelle's hand with his come, Simon fell back against the chair, breathing heavily and staring at Iz with a mixture of shock and admiration. He knew, well probably everybody knew it, Izzy had a dark, seductive side – but she'd never gone quite this far before.

Now she was looking at Simon with a satisfied smirk, and after a moment of gently holding his slowly softening cock, she wiped his come-covered hand on the inside of Simon's boxers and finally pulled her hand out. She zipped Simon up one-handed, patting Simon's crotch once or twice when everything was back where it belonged.

"Now," she said innocently, leaning over her paper again. "Where were we?"

Simon just stared at her incredulously for a little while, but after he'd recovered from his orgasm and the fact that this had really just happened, he sat up and looked back at the sheet. But no matter how long he looked at it, he just couldn't concentrate anymore. His brain was fuzzy and he just wanted to kiss Iz and do inappropriate things to her.

"You know," he said after a moment, giving Isabelle a sideway glance. "I feel kind of used now. I totally expect you to let me take you out on a proper date tonight."

Iz grinned and leaned in to peck his lips. "I will, babe. And sorry about this; I just couldn't help myself. You're sexy when you're wearing your glasses and looking all studious. If you were my actual teacher, I'd totally have a thing for you."

Simon rolled his eyes, but grinned, leaning in to kiss Izzy's lips again. "You're not sorry. I can tell. But all right. I guess this could've gone terribly wrong, but it didn't, so… it's fine. You did however once again manage to successfully weasel out of studying, so… I guess we should go. It's getting late anyway."

Isabelle gave him a triumphant smile, and Simon, already getting up, rolled his eyes. "I will get you to study, miss. I will find a way, trust me."

Isabelle smiled. "Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Lewis"

Simon smiled a little as they packed their bags and left the library to go get some food and later, a few drinks with some friends.

And then, they went home to Isabelle's for a proper fuck. It was a good day.

The next morning, Simon was the first one to wake up – fortunately not hung-over. It was a Saturday, so the night before, he'd managed to keep in mind that they would have to study today, and had stopped himself from ordering too many drinks. He'd also tried to keep Izzy from drinking too much, but wasn't sure if he'd succeeded. He'd find out later.

He was sitting at the kitchen table, reading Isabelle's essay again and eating a bowl of cereal while Izzy's brother was cleaning up the kitchen, when Isabelle finally came downstairs, squinting at the bright sun shining in through the window.

"Good morning!" Simon said cheerfully. "I thought we could study here today."

Isabelle sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. "Yeah, sure. Whatever."

She went over to the coffee machine and kissed her brother's cheek as she passed him. When her coffee was ready, she sat down next to Simon and kissed his cheek. "Morning, Si. And… god, you want to start studying right away, don't you?"

She looked less than pleased – but at least she didn't seem overly hung-over, which was good.

At her question, Simon smiled sweetly. "Yes, babe. And guess what? Alec's gonna keep us company; he doesn't have much to do today, so he'll join us and stay here with us all the time."

Isabelle looked at him for a long moment, then up at her brother, and finally back to Simon. Then her eyebrows rose when it dawned on her that this was Simon's way of getting her to study – the constant presence of her brother was probably the only thing that would make Isabelle keep her hands to herself.

When Izzy glared a little, Simon just smiled innocently. He leaned in and brushed a kiss over Izzy's cheek.

"Told you I'd find a way."

A grunt was her reply.


End file.
